Loonatics Unleashed: The After Life
by KopEKat
Summary: When a feline princess lands in Acmetropolis, she asks for the Loonatics' help. Will they be able to stop a war that could affect their home planet? What connection does she have with another character in this story? Ace&Lexi. Tech&OC. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this will be my first chapter story on this particular genre (Loonatics Unleashed to be more exact). As always, please R&R. It will be much appreciated. On with the story!

Kopetuah Elinitu Cate' toel (Koh-Peh-Too-AH Ee-Lee-Nee-Too Kah-Teh-Tow-El) sat in her bedroom at her make-up parlor. She was getting ready for her servant to talk to her about her schedule fo rthe day. She knew that she has three grand openings to go to, an interview for a tv show, and a popular magazine.

_Being a princess for a planet is hard work, _she thought as she brushed the tangles from her fur. _Why do I have to do all of this publicity stuff where I have no fun? Opening's for children hospitals when I am too busy to even see the children? Openings for bars when I am too young to drink according to my father? Why waste my time with these small things when I could be helping my father in the study room, talking with generals about the war!_

Her planet, Kale'kulanii (Kah-Leh-Koo-Lah-Nee), has been at war with her neighbor planets for quite some time now. Ever since she was even born, in fact. Her planet is the closest to planet Blanc, the center of the universe with the ruler, Tweetums, having the ablility to control wormholes that take anyone anywhere at that close (though it's not that close) to the planet alone can give anyone access to plan another war with Blanc for control of the planet. When her mother, Sii' laniu, (See-Lah-Nee-OO) was alive, she often talked with her daughter about the wars with the other planets. She often shared these things after a few drinks.

_She never did handle stress very well, _thought Koptuah as she started to get into her favorite emerald green gown that matched her eyes perfectly. _Maybe that's why she got so sick. I, however, am much stronger. Daddy just needs to see this that's all. Maybe I can get him to talk to me about the meeting after I get home tonight. _

The door to her chamber was knocked upon at this point. It sounded like this person was impatient. _Maybe that's Mira, _she thought as she unlocked her chamber door and invited her long time servant in.

Mira was a beautiful girl inside and out. She was a short girl who had short brown hair with wide caramel orbs for eyes. Her facial features were gentle and her smile was radiant. She was a very slender girl who looked like anyone could break her by giving her a hug. The princess couldn't help but feel jealous of her looks. Or anyone's for that matter. After all, they were all human…

Kopetuah looked at herself in the mirror while Mira talked to her about her schedule, which the princess ignored because she already knew her schedule. She writes everything down in a planner that she always carries with. She knew what the day held for her so she went back to making sure she looked good for the TV and the pics that the papparrazzi would be taking.

She was a long haired black cat with emerald eyes. Her whiskers were short so they were barely noticable. She had an athletic body thanks to her personal trainer that she met with 5 days a week and a martial arts teacher she met with everyday. Her abs were to die for, but because of the way she dressed no one could really see them to appreciate them. She had the ability to copy energy from anyone by skin to skin contact. She could also walk through walls and walk into people and control their every move. She hated the first power more thank the second one. She didn't mind having control over people, though sometime she would feel dirty and would have to take long showers to get rid of the feelings.

It was the second one that hurt her the most though. Not a lot of people were willing to touch her without losing their energy or talents. It didn't matter that she could give the energy or talents back. It hurt her so much that people were afraid to touch her. The only person this didn't affect was her brother. Even her parents were worried about the two because of their "talents" as they would repeatedly call it. They were afraid of their own children. But they really didn't bother with such things, seeing as how they were looking for the answer to the war.

Her brother, Fierro, left one day with a note saying he would find the answer soon. She hasn't heard from him since. She has thought about him all the time. _We were so close. Why would he not take me with him? Or at least let me know where he went!_

"Princess? Princess? Are you listening?" The sound of her servant brought her back to reality. Kopetuah took one last look in the mirror before turning to the source of the voice, who was straightening the room.

"You do know that I am old enough to clean my room, right?" Kopetuah hated other people helping her with things. She decided a long time ago that she got her pride from her mother, who hated to bother anyone outside of the family with things.

Mira replied with a smile on her face, "It is my job after all, Your Highness. Now, have you been listening to me?"

The princess wore a blush on her face as she replied sheepishly, "No, I haven't been listening. I am sorry. I was just wondering why I have to do publicity stuff when I could be helping dad figure out a solution to the war."

"Well, if you have been listening, then you would have heard me say 'you need to see your father right away'. He has cancled everything going on today. He has the solution but he needs your help with this one."

Kopetuah, wanting to feel important for the first time in her life, walked out of the room and straight to her father's study with Mira, who has followed her. As they walked to the study, Kopetuah thought of her father, Totaah (Toh-Teh-Ah) and his strange request. _He hasn't invited me to his study in a long time. I wonder how I can help when I hardly know what's going on with the planet. I hope my father really has found a solution. It must be important if he is going to talk to me about this before breakfast._

"Mira, did my father mention why he needed me?" The royal feline asked.

"I am afraid not, Your Highness. He doesn't confide in me because he knows I will say something to you sooner or later. However, Totaah's most trusted servant has been talking in the kitchen. He says that your father stresses about the war a lot. He has hardly been eating. He has been talking to another planet for days now about a trade. Something… most valuable to him for this planet's troops, which contains billions of men ready to defend their king and his companions, including our king. Once your father has at least half in his command, no other planet will want to come near here. Blanc has tried to help, but we are outnumbered still. The trade will take place tonight from what I hear. It was finalized just a few hours ago."

Kopetuah had to laugh at this point. "Mira, I do hope you realize that these are rumors. They hear something and then they spin their tale to their liking and the next thing you know, no one reconizes the truth anymore because it has been stretched too thin."

Mira could only look at her master with sadness in her eyes. "For everyone's sake, I hope you are right."

Kopetuah wanted to ask about the response, but before she could she realised it she was standing in front of the doors that lead to the study. Kopetuah could hear, with her powerful ears, her father writing on paper, muttering and cursing with himself. She has worried about her father since her brother and mother left them within a year of each other. _First mom, then Fierro, no wonder dad is making sure he keeps tabs on me._

As she walked into the study, her father looked up from what he was doing. She has always thought her father was a very handsome man. He was a tall man with light brown hair and emerald eyes, just like her, except his had a twinkle in them. She was very surprised to find them almost grey with sadness.

Totaah came around the desk to give his daughter a hug, which, for some reason, made Kopetuah feel like it was the last hug she will receive.

"Good morning, kitten," her father said, calling her by her nickname, as he went back to sit in his seat behind a big wooden desk. Koptuah took this time to look around the study. It has changed, she noticed, since she has last been in the room. She remembered being here when her dad told her that mom died the night before and again when he told her that her brother died.

There were war books, computers, movies about war strategies, globes of many different planets, and lamps. _I wonder when daddy went out last. I am going to have to take him out tonight to get his mind off things._

"Kitty, we have to talk," her father said gravely. Kopetuah had a dark feeling about this.

"About what, father?" She sat up after listening to this, wanting to prove that she can do anything that her father asked her to do.

"Marriage."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys! Sorry about the wait on the story. Had a bunch of stuff come up and next thing you know it's been almost three years. Please be patient with me. This is a little different than what I remembered (maybe this site had an update?). But anyway I will be typing more now that I have my own computer. Yay! Stories to come!


End file.
